Communication devices such as digital cellular telephones use low bit rate vocoders to encode and decode the users' speech signals. Modeling and compressing of the speech signals achieves increased capacity in a communication system. The end product of modeling and compressing of the speech signals is sometimes unnatural sounding reproduced speech. Added to this problem is the constant pressure to keep manufacturing costs low in electronic devices, which leads to the use of lower quality audio circuitry, microphones, speakers, etc.
Equalization of the audio signal, which can be done either in hardware and/or software, can help increase the intelligibility of the decoded speech and counteract some of the limitations of the audio circuitry. However, the problem with equalization is that it is very difficult to provide equalization for a broad group of users such as female and male voices.
In FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art audio circuit having an equalizer. Coded speech is presented to a vocoder 102 that provides decoded speech at its output. The decoded speech is sent to an audio equalizer 104 for equalization prior to being converted to analog by digital-to-analog converter 106. The analog speech is then presented to a speaker (or earpiece) 108. Although useful, the equalizer 104 can not provided optimum equalization for speech signals having different pitch. An equalization curve that may provide good results for higher pitched voices may leave lower pitched voices sounding muffled. While an equalization setting that may sound good for lower pitched voices may leave higher pitched voices sounding harsh or thin.
One solution to the equalization problem above is to provide simple “bass” and “treble” controls that the user can adjust manually or by providing a multi-band equalizer as found in some audio equipment. However, such controls are not typically found in cellular telephones and even if they were, the cellular telephone user may do more harm than good, since proper equalization setting can be tricky. Users may end up blaming poor sound quality on the cellular telephone and associate poor sound quality with the particular cellular telephone manufacturer even if the poor sound quality is caused by improper equalizer settings. A need thus exists in the art for a better method of providing different equalization setting for different voice types in order to improve the overall sound quality in communication devices such as cellular telephones.